dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Plans for Departure
のユンザビット! の を せ |Rōmaji title = Nazo no Yunzabitto! Kami-sama no Uchūsen o Sagase |Literal title = The Mysterious Yunzabit! The Search for Kami-''sama's Spaceship |Series = DBZ |Number = 37 |Edited = A New Goal... Namek |Saga = Namek Saga |Airdate = February 21, 1990 |English Airdate = August 16, 2005 |Manga = Destination Namek *The Mysterious Spaceship |Previous = Picking Up The Pieces |Next = Nursing Wounds }} のユンザビット! の を せ|Nazo no Yunzabitto! Kami-sama no Uchūsen o Sagase|lit. "The Mysterious Yunzabit! The Search for Kami-''sama's Spaceship"}} is the second episode of the Namek Saga and the thirty-seventh overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 21, 1990. Its original American airdate was August 16, 2005. Summary In the ruins of East City, a recovery team works late into the night extracting Nappa's attack ball. Elsewhere, Goku and the others are admitted into Wukong Hospital. The blood-curdling screams of Goku having his bandages changed drains the color out of the faces of Gohan and Krillin, who are waiting outside, despite their attempts at ignoring Goku's screams (by attempting to study his homework and striking up a conversation with Master Roshi about dating, respectively). When it comes time for their treatment, they attempt to escape, but are carried back by Chi-Chi and Master Roshi. Later in their recovery room, Krillin and Gohan are relieved to hear they will be discharged in a matter of days, whereas Goku's injuries will take a matter of months to heal. Korin tells him not to worry, as a fresh crop of Senzu Beans will be ready in around a month. Krillin teases Yajirobe for the way he acted just before Vegeta attacked him, and everyone enjoys a laugh at his expense. Bulma joins them with the news that she has figured out how to use the Saiyan remote control unit. They all tune in to a special television report about the group of scientists examining Nappa's attack ball. Bulma fiddles around with the remote, hoping to activate the pod and startle the research team... only for the pod to promptly self-destruct. With their last hope of reaching Namek now gone, everyone begins to despair, only for Mr. Popo to appear outside the window, claiming to know of a spaceship they can use. However, he needs someone to come with him to check it out. Being the best technical mind of the group, a reluctant Bulma joins him, and they fly on Mr. Popo's magic carpet to the desolate highlands of Yunzabit. They find an insect-like structure, where Mr. Popo relates to Bulma a story that Kami had shared with him a century ago about his youth and how he grew up here. With the newfound knowledge that Kami was a Namekian, they are able to surmise that Kami's old "house" is actually a spaceship. By saying the word "Piccolo", the floor of the structure drops down. Stepping onto it and repeating the password, they are lifted up inside. Mr. Popo had heard the conversation King Kai had with Goku in Bulma's airship. Hearing that Kami had been sent to Earth as a youth to escape Namek's climatic disaster triggered Mr. Popo's memory about this place. Bulma tries to manipulate a control panel, but is unable to get the ship to respond. She realizes the panel is designed for voice input, just like the door was. It does not respond to her commands, and Bulma figures that the panel is configured to only recognize commands in the Namekian language, like Piccolo and Kami (the latter in his "Hero" disguise) used during the last World Martial Arts Tournament. Luckily, Mr. Popo learned the Namekian language from Kami. Bulma suggests that the two of them take a quick test-drive to see if the ship is still functional. She tells Mr. Popo to fly them to Jupiter, and he gives the corresponding command in Namekian. The ship rumbles, then takes off at a furious speed. In her attempt to get the ship to provide a seatbelt, Bulma coincidentally calls up a toilet and a bed. The ship quickly arrives at its destination, and Bulma and Mr. Popo rejoice. Major Events *Bulma accidentally destroys Nappa's attack ball. *Mr. Popo takes Bulma to see an old spaceship, which gives them the means to travel to Namek. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **East City **West City ***Wukong Hospital **Yunzabit Heights **The Lookout *Jupiter Objects *Attack Ball *Magic Carpet *Nameless Namek's Spaceship Differences from the manga *In the anime, Goku is shown to visibly distress over being in the hospital causing Gohan and Krillin to be wary about being treated. In the manga, Goku was never shown to have any issue. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 37 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 37 (BDZ) pt-br:Um lugar misterioso chamado Yunzabit! Vamos procurar a nave espacial de Kami-Sama! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 037 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z